Individuals engaging in baseball or fast pitch softball recreational activities frequently are injured when struck by a ball. A common location for injury is the back of an individual's hand which may be struck by a ball during batting activities. The back of a hand is defined as the posterior or dorsal portion, or metacarpus region, which is opposite to the palm between the wrist or carpus and the phalanges or fingers. The back of an individual's hand may be delicate and easily injured.
No known batting glove exists which provides protection to the back of the hand of an individual either through the inclusion of a permanent or releasable shield designed for minimization of injuries while simultaneously providing the conventional or unprotected batting glove appearance. In addition, a protective batting glove including a resilient shield may significantly improve a batter's confidence, thereby escalating performance and enjoyment of a game or sports related activity.